The present disclosure generally relates to a blockchain system and more particularly to a system for validating the authenticity of a blockchain.
Blockchains are sometimes used for transactions involving crypto or virtual currencies, such as Bitcoin. Virtual currency systems may provide unregulated, digital money that may be issued and controlled by distributed software created by the virtual currency developer of that virtual currency, rather than by central banks or public authorities that conventionally issue and control fiat currencies. For example, Bitcoin is a type of decentralized virtual currency that provides for peer-to-peer transactions without an intermediary, with those peer-to-peer transactions verified by Bitcoin network nodes and recorded in a public distributed ledger called a blockchain. Virtual currencies like Bitcoin have revolutionized money transfer and payment technology by allowing for inexpensive peer-to-peer transfer of value between users.
Blockchains may also be used for a number of different other technologies besides virtual currency. One aspect common to many blockchains, however, is the way that consensus and validation operations work to provide reliable verification for transactions occurring on the blockchain. Thus, an inconsistency between different nodes that implement a blockchain can indicate that an issue with the blockchain is occurring.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.